A Day To Remember Forever
by DarkRay9
Summary: Its the anniversary for the day Max hired Amanda, and shes got him a gift for the day. It just happens to be the same day as Boss Appreciation Day, so everyone else has also gotten him a gift. Yelling at Kopelman included. Max/Amanda


A Day to Remember Forever

A/N: Hello it's me and with another AmandaXMax fic :D I just love this pairing, and just wanted to make another one. It's been a while since I posted here on , mostly been working on my story at Fictionpress, but besides that I give you more AmandaXMax goodness.

"True!" yelled a voice coming outside of the young VP's office. True looked up from working on a new design for some company that must have a uniform that had orange, black, and blue. So far, True was having no luck on the design, using those three collars, and Amanda's yelling wasn't helping. True got up, with a sigh, and walked over to her door, opening it to see the rather young Amanda Cantwell, and her usual position, her arms folded across her chest.  
"What is it Amanda?" asked True, not an ounce of peppiness in her voice. True was tired, as this design was due tomorrow, and she hadn't made any progress.

"I was just wondering do you happen to know what today is?" she asked rather sweetly, obviously hoping True didn't know.

"Its Boss Appreciation Day right? I got the memo, luckily this time thanks to Lulu. I already got Mr. Madigan a gift. It's in my office you want to see?" asked True, now in her usual happy, peppy voice.

"Well I didn't know it was that day, and no not really. Today is the day I started working here at Mad Style," said Amanda waving her arms for a dramatic effect, as if this place couldn't run without her.  
"Uh huh, well come on let me show you it!" she said grabbing Amanda, before the older employee got a chance to protest. True disappeared beneath her desk, and Amanda just stood there, looking a bit peeved. True pulled out a nice, and Amanda did mean nice suit. It was pure white, looked to be made out of some type of very silky fabric, with a very bright yellow, maybe even gold tie. Max would love it since the pants were a dark shade of black, with an orange button, and oddly colored blue zipper. He loved odd colors for some reason.  
"It took me forever to make this," said True with a slight motion of her hand for emphasis. "I started on it last week, and just got done with it a few days ago. So Amanda what do you think?"  
Amanda's mouth had dropped a little bit, but quickly went back to her usual posture. True, the VP of youth apparel, who practically got away with everything, but not in a bad way, was asking Amanda what she thought of it. She must really value Amanda's opinion if she was asking her. She remembered numerous times True telling her that she enjoyed her designs, just that they needed more bold colors, while Amanda just thought this was kissing up, and also making fun of her.

"I think … its rather lovely True. You did a very good job on it," she said. She couldn't hide the truth, as it would be a crime to say the suit was hideous. True's face brightened up so much, and the next thing Amanda knew she was being squeezed so tight she thought she heard True's voice in her head saying something about her dad, and him being squeezed, and then chasing down that person to squeeze them twice as much.

"Personal space!" said Amanda, while True let go. Amanda brushed her hair to the side with her hand, and started to walk out of the office.  
"Sorry Amanda," said True, but winced as Amanda slammed the door behind her.

Amanda couldn't believe it. True's gift actually topped her own, well in her opinion. She had merely gotten Max such a feeble gift, and True had handmade hers, and it was something even Amanda knew he would love. Just as Amanda went to the break room, as she needed a cappuccino, she ran into True's ditzy assistant Lulu. Lulu recently had actually gotten a lot more responsibility, and even Amanda had to admit that the girl was doing pretty well for herself, despite the occasional horrible yet hilarious screw-up.

"Oh hi Amanda. What are you getting? Pudding? Jell-O? Jedding?" asked Lulu with her usual smile, and twinkle in her eyes.

"No I'm getting a cappuccino if you must know, and what in the world is a jedding?" asked Amanda, but wished she hadn't asked.  
"Oh you don't know what Jedding is? Hey Oscar, Amanda doesn't know what Jedding is!" she yelled at Oscar, while laughing, and a loud laugh came from the receptionist. Amanda was not in the mood, grabbed an apple, and threw it at Oscar.  
"Ow! Why'd you apple me?" he asked loud enough for Amanda to hear.

"Because you're a twit!" yelled Amanda.

"Well anyways, jedding is just…" said Lulu who went on explaining how you mixed Jell-O with pudding, and then went off topic about how she wanted a talking giraffe. Next thing Amanda knew Lulu looked dazed.  
"Lulu!" she said snapping her fingers for the young assistant to snap out of it. Lulu woke with a start, and looked at Amanda.

"On second thought never mind. My dad would totally hate the smell of all those farts," said Lulu, leaving Amanda just plain confused.

"So do you know what today is Lulu?" asked Amanda, ignoring the previous conservation.  
"Uhm, National Get A Free Cactus Day?" she asked with an excited look. Amanda just looked at her as if she was the stupidest person on the planet.

"No! It's the day moa started working at Mad Style," she said with the same hand effect she did with True.

"Oh what was that like fifty years ago?" asked Lulu with her usual scowling look. Amanda now looked like she wanted to strangle Lulu.  
"No! It was ten years ago, when I was just out of college. And before you ask, I actually graduated quite early from high school, and managed to get my degree in only three years," said Amanda. She had said this as Lulu looked as if she was going to ask how old she was. "If you must know I'm twenty-nine!"  
"Oh, well isn't today Boss Appreciation Day?" asked Lulu.  
"Yes, finally you get it," said Amanda with a sigh.  
"Oh yeah I got Mr. Madigan this," she said reaching into her purse which was on the break room table. She pulled out a box, and inside was probably quite a pretty ring, a golden ring with quite a big stone on it, a ruby, Max's favorite stone. "It belonged to my dead grandma." Lulu of course was smiling while saying this which just kind of deserved Amanda.  
"You robbed your grandmother's corpse?" she asked while backing up a bit.  
"No silly. I took it from her while we were at the funeral home. She won't be needing it," said Lulu while laughing.  
"Uh huh. How'd you know Max likes rubies?" asked Amanda as that was actually quite a personal thing that only a select amount of people knew.  
"Oh I remember saying to Mr. Madigan one day, my favorite stone is amethyst, and he just said mine's ruby," stated Lulu.

Amanda looked as if she wanted to cry, and throw her head into the microwave at the same time.  
"So do you think he'll like it?" questioned the young assistant.  
"As long as you don't mention the dead part, I'm sure … he'll adore it," stated Amanda. Lulu, as True had done, squeezed Amanda, who once again had to say "Personal Space!", sending Lulu scuttling off as if she had yelled at the girl.  
"Where do these kids get these ideas from?" asked Amanda while sitting down, and putting a hand over her head.

Amanda had drunk her cappuccino, and was now talking to Oscar about her fabric coming in, when Oscar brought up the topic of what today was.

"So what did you get him?" asked Amanda curiously while trying to look away uninterested, but she was side viewing him anyway.  
"Oh I got him a plane ticket to Fiji, my sister's a pilot so I got a great deal," said Oscar while then proceeding to redirect a call.

"Max is a CEO, why would he need a plane ticket to Fiji?" asked Amanda while looking questionably at Oscar.

"Well he said he's never been to Fiji, and he kind of hinted he'd like to go there," said Oscar.

"How much of a hint?" asked Amanda and in a rather intently way of wanting to know.

"Oh, he said Oscar I want a plane ticket to Fiji," said Oscar.

"Ooh, well isn't that rather convenient," said Amanda. "Well I've got to get back to work, so tootles,' she said as she scuttled off to her office.

Amanda sat back in her office chair rather hard. She looked rather displeased right now, and let out a big sigh. "How is it all of them managed to get him such good gifts?" she asked herself. She opened up her drawer, and took out her small nicely wrapped gift. It was in a square box. "Such a stupid gift idea," she said turning it around and around. She didn't know why she had picked it out, and just as she remembered the reason behind it, there was a loud bang at her door.  
Amanda was angry whenever a certain someone threw things at her door, and always at this time. Amanda went straight out her office door, and found on the ground the usual thing thrown at her door, a football with a love note attached to it. Amanda sighed, walked over to Oscar's counter, who then proceeded to ask what she was doing.

"Oh can it Oscar," she said bending down, and grabbing a certain teen by the ear, and dragging him up.

It was Ryan of course, and while she had his ear he kept saying ow, ow, ow. "Tell me, why is it every day at this hour you choose to throw a football at my door, with a love attached?" she asked. She let go of his ear, as he couldn't exactly answer while in pain.

While rubbing his ear, he said, "Well, Lulu said if you threw a football at someone's door, with a love note attached to it, the centaurs will grant your wish of love," said Ryan.

"Centaurs?" asked Amanda while shaking her head.

"Yeah. The centaurs that are everywhere, but just invisible," said Ryan.

"Oh, and I suppose the faeries are hiding in something called a human suit," said Amanda while chuckling at her own little joke.

"Hey don't joke about faeries. Those things are vicious!" he said. "Vicious!"

Amanda just looked in a general direction, and decided to not say anything further. "So Amanda I heard you've been asking about what everyone's got Mr. Madigan for Boss Appreciation Day?" he asked.

"Who told you that?" she demanded snarkily.

"Oh, Lulu, True, and Oscar. They all said you pretty much asked what you got for him," he said while taking his football that Amanda had placed on Oscar's desk.

"Note to self yell at True, Lulu, and Oscar later," said Amanda.

"I'm right here you know," said Oscar.

"Oh yes," she said while smiling dazzlingly. "Oscar don't go around spreading rumors about me!" she yelled.

"I meant as in I can hear you, not for you to yell at me," he said.

"Well then next time don't spread rumors about people. Anyways, I know you didn't get him anything," said Amanda.

"Oh actually I did. Since Mr. Madigan hired me as the graphic designer for your web site, I've got an awesome pay" he said but stated the awesome part rather loudly. Amanda looked at him dumbfounded. "I got him this," he said literally reaching into his pants and pulling out a book.

"How did you?" Why?" she tried to ask but couldn't form any sentences, no matter how hard she tried. Giving up, she asked, "What's the book on?"  
"Oh, the title is called "How to Find out If Your Employees Are Spies"," he said while smiling.

"Uh huh. Ryan why is it you insist that there is a spy working amongst here at Mad Style?" she asked.  
"Because, have you never seen the TV shows about big companies like Mad Style? I'm the suave cool guy who always hangs out because he feels sorry for those less fortunate than him because of his awesomeness, you're the snarky almost middle-aged lady who can't help but be head over heels for me…" Ryan was saying, but Amanda grabbed his lips.

"What did you say?" she asked letting go of them.  
"I mean the smart charming, obviously young lady who can't help but have so many suitors lined up before her," he said in a rather fast manner.  
"Good boy," she said giving him a pat on the head.

"Anyways, there's always a spy in those groups," said Ryan.

"Uh huh. Ryan you do know that TV shows aren't real," she said.  
"Pfft of course I do. However, those spies on TV, they're real," he whispered.

Amanda looked at Ryan as if he were crazy, a very common look around Mad Style. "Well I'm off to lunch," he said.

"Ah you mean your fifth lunch of every day?" Amanda asked.  
"Yep, see you guys later," he said trying to walk backwards, and looking cool, but ran into poor Jimmy, who just happened to have a large stack of papers, which went flying everywhere because of Ryan bumping into, and both of them falling down.  
"That was on purpose!" yelled Ryan who took off for the elevator. Jimmy let out a groan. "It's always that guy!" he yelled out in frustration. Amanda decided to help Jimmy as she recalled a number of times Ryan messed up her stacks of papers. She walked over and bent down, starting to pick up papers.  
"Why are you helping?" asked Jimmy who was stunned.

"Because I know how it is having that idiot around," she said.  
Jimmy just nodded his head curtly, and they both continued picking up papers. It was rare for an interaction between Jimmy besides him giving her mail everyday.  
They stacked the papers on Oscar's desk who was now too busy with phone calls to even notice them.

"So I heard about the Boss Appreciation thing," said Jimmy.  
"Oh who hasn't," she said mockingly.

Jimmy taking the statement seriously said, "Kopelman?"

Kopelman just happened to be passing, who of course was eating a doughnut, but as he was walking the intercom came on.

"KOPELMAN!" yelled Max's voice. This caused him to look sad, and threw the doughnut in the nearest trash bin.

Jimmy, and Amanda had both been looking at him, but both turned to look at each other. "Anyway I got Uncle Max something," said Jimmy.

"Who hasn't?" repeated Amanda in once again a mocking tone.

"Kopelman," repeated Jimmy. "Anyways I got him a copy of my demo CD."  
"Uh huh. You're sure he'll like it?" asked Amanda. She knew Max hated their sound, but probably said he loved it to spare his nephew's feelings.

"Of course. When we become famous, he can boast how he has one of our first CDs," said Jimmy who then proceeded to take out his drum sticks, and yell, "Fire and Ice!"

"Good luck with that," said Amanda. She decided to go to the roof of the building, a place rarely anyone went.

On the roof Amanda sat on one of the benches, Max had them installed a few years ago as he always complained about not having somewhere to sit when he came up here.  
"All of their gifts, well Lulu's, Oscar's, and True's anyway, are all so good," said Amanda with a sigh. She wondered why was it that they had been able to find such good gifts with no near the amount of effort Amanda had put into hers. It was true she had spent months planning his gift. The last few years she hadn't put nearly as much effort, but it was the tenth anniversary and that was saying something.

Just as she putting herself down, someone just happened to come onto the roof looking for her.  
"Amanda! Its time to give Mr. Madigan our gifts! If your up here come on down!" yelled the voice of True.

Amanda sighed, and figured what was the point, but knew she would have to go and give him her gift.

Max had turned the gift giving into a party. Literally, he had thrown a party for this day. They were all in the conference room, and for some reason or another, a conga line had formed with Max as the lead, True behind him, Lulu behind her, Oscar behind her, Ryan behind him, Jimmy behind him, and Kopelman behind him. There a bunch of other people that worked with them, but Amanda didn't know them. Max was yelling at Kopelman who had to get off. About ten minutes after the line dispersed. Amanda would have no part of it, as she found herself more dignified than that.

Everyone had now gone to the cake that someone had brought and was getting a slice. Amanda had only gotten a tiny piece, and was now waiting for everyone to give their gifts. She waited a good twenty minutes before anyone even approached Max.

It was Oscar first who approached Max.

"Well Mr. Madigan here it is my gift," he said taking his hands that were folded behind his back, and handing the piece of paper to him.

Max took a minute to adjust his glasses, and read the plane ticket. "Why thank you Oscar. I've always wanted to go to Fiji," said Max. Oscar smiled, and left to go goof off with True, and her friends.  
Next who approached Max was someone she knew would upset his day, Kopelman. She saw the usual sneer, and his voice change with the usual tone he took. Kopelman handed him a yogurt, but Max just took it, and slung it back in his face.

"OUT!" he yelled and Kopelman took off out the conference room. As usual per say.

Lulu approached Max, and gave him the box. Max opened it, and the look on his face was just like a child's. "My my Lulu thank you. Its beautiful how did you afford it?" asked Max.

"Oh I didn't buy it. I took it from…" said Lulu but was interrupted by True luckily who covered her mouth.

"She got it from uh her aunt who's a jeweler yeah," she said nervously and made Lulu scoot away.  
"I told you to keep that piece of information to yourself," Amanda heard True whisper as they passed by her. Lulu said something about her brain not remembering things it didn't want to.

Next came Jimmy, and Max hadn't sound too thrilled about the gift although he gave his nephew a hug for it. Ryan came, and Max just looked confused. Amanda saw Ryan lean in and whisper something. This got Max to look around the room with his eyes. Oh great, Ryan had managed to convince Max of spies. Just dandy.

Amanda had been planning on giving Max her gift, but decided against it. He would enjoy all his gifts, and forget about Amanda hopefully. Well he would enjoy about half of them anyway.

As Amanda was packing up to leave, she received a knock at her door. "Come in, although I'm about to leave," she said, while picking up her purse.

The person who walked in was none other than Max. "Why Max what brings you here?" she asked.

"Oh you know non usual stuff," he said while scuffling his feet a bit.  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well today's the tenth anniversary you worked here at Mad Style, and every year you've gotten me a little something. I was just wondering if all of sudden you decided against that little tradition of ours," said Max who looked kind of hurt.

"Well uhm," she said biting her lip not sure how to say it to Max.

"Also I didn't receive a gift from you at the party. Amanda if I've displeased you as a boss you need to let me know," he said taking on a more serious tone.

"No no Max. It's just… I saw everyone's gifts, and compared it to mine. It just made it look so I don't know crummy," she said while sniffling a little bit. She had managed to keep her feelings at bay all day. Why was it with Max alone she couldn't? The tears started to come. "I put so much thought into it too."  
"Amanda," he said getting closer to her, sweeping her bangs from her face. "I could never hate your gifts. I was looking forward to it all day. I was just sitting in my office wondering what my favorite little employee had gotten me. I wasn't hoping for something expensive or fancy like mostly everyone else got, but something from your heart Amanda. That's why I enjoy your gifts; I always know they come from here." He placed a hand on Amanda's chest, where her heart was. This caused Amanda to weep even more, and was now in Max' arms crying.

"There there. Now can I get your gift? Id like to have it despite what you think of it, or anyone else for that matter," he said brushing away her tears.  
Amanda merely smiled at the kind words of her boss. She reached inside her bag, and pulled out the black square box. She handed it to him, and he opened it with enthusiasm.

As he pulled out her gift, she saw those eyes light up more than any other time she had known Max. He had obviously read the inscription. The gift though was a silver locket.

On the front it read, "For the Best Boss in the World, Thank You for The Most Best Possible Ten Years of My Life~ Amanda"."  
"Amanda I'm touched, and I mean that," he said while putting it to his chest.

"I'm glad you treasure it so much Max," she said wiping away a stray tear. "Look inside."  
He did indeed, and his eyes lit up even more, for there in the locket was a picture of a younger Max Madigan, and Amanda Cantwell, on the kitchen floor of a not very impressive building, the floor was wooden, and just everything in the picture looked nothing like the Mad Style today. None the less, Amanda, and Max were laughing in the picture, each just covered in blue frosted cake. It was their first anniversary of working together. Max had bought a cake for the occasion, when they had only a few employees. The floor had just been mopped though by Amanda, and Max had just entered. He slipped, the box of cake flew, and they both ended up with cake all over them. That was one of Amanda's most precious and humorous moments here at Mad Style, and of her life.

"We look so ridiculous in this picture," said Max while laughing up a fit.  
"I agree," said Amanda laughing also.

"Thank you Amanda, now every time I look at this I think I can laugh, and feel happier," said Max while taking her chin in his hands.

"Why happier?" she asked.  
"Because I care more about you than just a regular employee, or a friend. You make my day by merely walking through those elevators doors, and when I hear your voice, it's as if the birds sing for me, "he said.  
"Max what are you trying to say?" asked Amanda.

"I'm saying I love you Amanda Cantwell," he said.  
Amanda's heart felt as if it literally jumped up into her mouth. It was a good feeling for Amanda, and the next thing she knew she was saying it in return. "Well Max Madigan I have news for you."  
"What? You don't feel the same way," he said sounding really hurt.

"No I love you too," she said swinging her hair back, and then embracing him in a kiss.

Next thing Amanda knew was Max was returning her kiss. After they broke it off, Max put his nose to hers, and said, "Amanda I'm glad I found you that day on the corner, selling your designs."  
"So am I," she said.

The next day at Mad Style everyone was a bit freaked out. Amanda and Max came to work together, holding hands, although it ended up in a burst of applause from the entire staff even Kopelman.  
"Congratulations Amanda," said True and Lulu at the same time, then Lulu hugging Max, and True hugging Amanda they backed off.  
"Why thank you girls," said Max. He pecked Amanda on the cheek which made her blush.  
"Max not in front of the kids," she said.  
"Oh come on. They're young but not kids."  
The two of them departed at Amanda's office, but not before exchanging one lip locked kiss.  
Oscar was sitting at his desk, and wiping his eyes. "I always loved happy endings."

The End


End file.
